


A notorious trio of cats

by Linadoon



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, I mean there isn't anyone to watch but they're out in the open, Masturbation, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are twins, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, You've been warned, hint on incest, i guess, they share a little kiss and a few caresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Munkustrap is probably looking for me.” Victoria hummed.“Trying to take you away from us, you mean.” Mungojerrie noted.“He says you two are ruining me.” Victoria giggled, being followed by the calico twins.“Well, are we?” Rumpleteazer asked, her voice so close to Victoria’s ear that her ear twitched.-2019! Mungojerrie x Victoria x Rumpleteazer - Smut-Edit - Now illustrated!
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A notorious trio of cats

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to make a little something for this trio.  
> -  
> Edit:  
> Now with amazing art by https://jelliclehell.tumblr.com/ !!!

Victoria followed the two almost identical cats as they ran down the alleyway, the sound of the dogs they had accidentally alerted being soon left behind. She had grown used to situations such as that and was already able to keep up with the duo as they ran away.

It wasn’t until they were near the twins’ house that they finally stopped, breathing hard. The trio looked at each other as their heartbeats calmed substantially. And then, burst out laughing. The adrenaline still rushed through their veins, making them feel silly at the simple fact that they had managed to escape unscathed.

“Oh, that was a good one!” Mungojerrie was the first to speak up, a smile on his face.

“Quite a thrill…” Victoria chuckled, shaking herself. “I can’t believe you two live every day like this…”

“You get used after a while.” Rumpleteazer winked, raising the bag with items they had been able to snatch. “How about a snack now? I’m starving!”

The trio wandered over to rest on top of a brick wall and sat together, enjoying the bits of food they had stolen from the restaurant’s kitchen and talking about silly adventure the twins had been through before – which always seemed to result in them running or hiding from something or someone, but always being successful in their endeavors.

Victoria laid her head against Mungojerrie’s chest while listening to their stories, enjoying the way the calico caressed her arm, starting to purr ever so slightly. Until she looked up, seeing that the sky was starting to change color and the stars were beginning to disappear.

“It’s getting late… Or early.” She hummed, rubbing her head against her mate’s chest. “Munkustrap is probably looking for me.”

“Trying to take you away from us, you mean.” Mungojerrie noted, licking Victoria’s head with his long, barbed tongue.

“He says you two are ruining me.” Victoria giggled, being joined by the calico twins.

“Well, are we?” Rumpleteazer asked, her voice so close to Victoria that her ear twitched.

The white ocicat turned to the calico with a smile, finding their noses just a breath away from each other. Victoria stared into Rumpleteazer’s eyes; they still glinted with excitement from their little adventure, but Victoria could see another type of light in those deep orbs, like a flame burning deep inside. And she felt the same flame being lighted inside her own self.

“Maybe…” The queen said softly, as if only meant for her mate to hear.

Rumpleteazer smirked at the answer, leaning in closer and pressing her soft lips against Victoria’s. The white queen instinctively leaned her head to the side, deepening the kiss into more than just a press of lips.

Rumpleteazer quickly took control, pushing her flat tongue against Victoria’s and exploring her mouth with interest – even though Victoria was sure she had already explored everything there was to. Paws reached for the queen’s face and kept her in place, caressing her cheeks in a surprisingly tender manner, when compared to their passionate making out.

Victoria moaned against Rumpleteazer’s warm mouth, leaning against her mate and letting her paws wander over the calico’s body, resting on her waist to ground herself.

The touch of another set of paws on Victoria’s shoulder was a welcomed one and she couldn’t help but let out another quiet moan, enjoying the attention from both cats.

“Hey, don’t leave me out…” Mungojerrie whined, nuzzling Victoria’s shoulder blades, his paws running down her lean arms.

Victoria giggled against Rumpleteazer’s kiss, before pulling away, turning around slightly in order to kiss the tom behind her. Mungojerrie was much more tentative with his kisses, slow and sensual, while his sister was assertive, dominant. Victoria had grown to appreciated both with ease.

As her twin took over their mate’s mouth, Rumpleteazer burrowed her face on Victoria’s neck, inhaling her scent with a deep purr. Victoria moaned on Mungojerrie’s mouth when a barbed tongue pulled on the fur and skin of her neck, grooming her sensually. The ocicat had quickly learned that Rumpleteazer was quite talented with her tongue and she never turned the queen down whenever she offered a nice session of grooming. Or something else…

Rumpleteazer continued licking her way down, stroking Victoria’s lean body. Victoria answered by arching her back, pressing herself against those touches and caresses, opening her legs to allow Rumpleteazer to get even closer. She could feel Rumpleteazer’s chest pressing against her stomach while two paws stroked her tights, claws poking at her sensitive skin.

“Oh!” Victoria moaned, feeling the calico’s lips kissing one of her left nipples, while a paw caressed the rest of her chest. She was quite sensitive there and Rumpleteazer knew that, playfully licking and nipping at the hard nub while playing with another. “Oh, Rumple…”

“You’re so sensitive.” Mungojerrie purred, the vibrations going down his body and making Victoria tremble in time with him. He focused on grooming the white queen’s headfur, moving to her neck soon after, finding all her sensitive spots with ease.

Rumpleteazer also continued her way down, licking and kissing Victoria’s stomach. Once his sister wasn’t in the way, Mungojerrie wrapped his arms around Victoria, paws exploring her chest, groping and caressing it and making the silver tabby moan even louder. He gripped and flicked her hard nipples with his fingertips, being mindful of his claws.

Both worked so well together, no matter what they were doing. And all Victoria could do was moan and squirm, turning into nothing but putty under their touches and caresses. She barely registered when her mate’s paws started caressing her legs, claws teasing the sensitive skin of the inside of her tights, until...

“A-ah!” Victoria gasped, feeling Rumpleteazer’s warm breath against her nether regions. The calico smiled, looking up at her with those mischievous eyes as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the queen’s folds. Rumpleteazer was quite impatient when compared to her brother and Victoria knew she wouldn’t have to wait long to get what she really wanted to feel. Soon enough the queen’s lips parted, tongue sticking out and teasingly lapping over Victoria’s clit.

The white queen shivered under her mate, her silent and dainty moans soon growing louder and louder as the calico continued her ministrations.

“You sound so good, Vic…” Mungojerrie hummed against Victoria’s ear, kissing the tip and making it twitch. He sweetly groomed the ocicat’s shoulder, making her shift from moaning to panting and back and forth.

“She tastes good as well~” Rumpleteazer muttered against Victoria’s sensitive pussy, who shivered with the vibrations.

“Can I taste too?” Mungojerrie chuckled at Victoria’s visible embarrassed shudder.

Rumpleteazer hummed against Victoria’s clit, making her moan one last time, before pulling away. She leaned pass Victoria, pressing her lips against her brother’s for a second, before returning her attention to the white cat. They kissed and Victoria could taste a bit of herself on her mate's tongue; it was a weird taste, but she was growing used to it thanks to the twins.

Rumpleteazer pulled away, licking her lips and Victoria moaned pathetically at the loss of contact. Soon enough, though, she was moaning in pleasure once more, as the calico continued her ministrations down below, eating her out as if she was a tasty treat. Rumpleteazer was good at that, really good, and Victoria sometimes wondered if she had done so before, and to whom; before that thought quickly disappeared from her mind, being replaced by the simple fact that she was the one being pleased by the queen at the moment, so who cares?

Mungojerrie grabbed Victoria’s paw, leading it over to his lonesome dick with a wanton moan. It was already hard, leaking on the ocicat’s fingers as she stroked him to the best of her ability. The position was weird and Victoria had to arch her back to stay in place, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Yeah, make her scream, Teazer.” Mungojerrie said, though his voice – now deeper with lust – came out as a whisper, that Victoria was almost sure she was the only one able to hear.

He reached for his sister’s head, caressing in between her ears. At the contact, Rumpleteazer purred against Victoria’s sensitive heat, pushing her tongue deeper and faster, moving in that perfect way that made the white ocicat let out loud and pleased mewls. It didn’t take long for Victoria’s legs to start shaking under Rumpleteazer’s licks and kisses, keen moans escaping her lips as she tried focusing on the fact that Mungojerrie was still in her hands; but Mungojerrie’s own lips pressing against her neck weren't helping her situation.

It was too much, and she knew she wasn’t going to last…

All it took was one more suck on her clit and one soft scratch of Mungojerrie’s teeth against her sensitive neck, and Victoria was breaking into pieces under their hold, with loud moans and breathless gasps.

The white queen shook under the strength of her orgasm, momentarily not knowing where she resided in the world. Dear Heaviside above, Rumpleteazer was going to be her end. And so was Mungojerrie. They were a package deal, after all, and worked so well together.

“You okay there, Vic?” Mungojerrie purred against her ear and Victoria mewled in bliss, feeling sluggish.

“Hm, after all we got from that restaurant…” Rumpleteazer said, once more standing over the ocicat, a shit-eating grin adorning her colorful face. “I still think you’re the best thing to eat.”

Victoria giggled, shyly, at the compliment. A soft purr escaped her once her mate leaned closer, kissing her, allowing Victoria to taste herself one more time. Indeed she was getting used to it.

“You’re still okay to continue?” Mungojerrie asked and Victoria felt his hard dick pressing against her back, impatiently waiting for attention.

“Sure…” She said, still feeling a bit breathless.

“Come ‘ere.” The calico queen smiled, reaching for the ocicat’s paws and making her rest in a kneeling position. Her legs still shook, but she could maintain the pose.

Victoria gasped softly when Mungojerrie’s snout was pressed against her neck, paws roaming down her sides, reaching her bottom and kneading with want; she could feel his claws, even with them being sheathed, and moaned wantonly, wiggling her ass the best she could under his hold.

Mungojerrie growled low – a rare sound coming from him – and lined his hard on with Victoria, keeping his paws planted on her hips as she slowly lowered herself on his dick. Victoria cried out at the feeling of being breached, rocking her hips ever so slightly as she felt her mate burrowing deeper inside her.

Victoria had more control like that, she noticed, and started finding a rhythm that was satisfying for the two of them without wanting to waste her time. With a low groan, Mungojerrie bucked his hips forward, helping her with the movement, and only pushing in deeper.

Victoria mewled, pleased, especially when two paws ran up her arms, resting on her shoulders and making her look up.

Rumpleteazer smiled at her, before pressing their lips together once more. The two kissed while Mungojerrie took control, thrusting against Victoria, pulling her down towards him with a tight grip on her waist.

The trio moaned in almost perfect unison.

Rumpleteazer gasped against the kiss, moving closer so their chests were rubbing together. Victoria moaned, watching as the calico’s paw traveled down her pale body, soon finding it’s way between her legs, rubbing the sensitive little nub once more. Victoria cried out in pleasure, rocking harder above Mungojerrie while trying to press against Rumpleteazer’s fingers.

The tom behind her moaned, his warm breath ghosting over the nape of her neck, making her fur stand up. He pressed soft kisses and licks over her back and shoulders, rocking her back and forth while Rumpleteazer continued rubbing her. Victoria felt in bliss, enjoying the stimulation coming from both twins. She could still feel a bit of the salty taste of her own pleasure against her mate’s mouth and her tail lashed out against her other mate.

She pulled back for a moment, eyes focusing with Rumpleteazer’s which were clouded with lust. A shiver ran down her body and she moaned, feeling Mungojerrie pressing all the right spots.

“Teazer, let me…?” Victoria said after being able to focus her thoughts once more. She couldn’t help but feel shy, embarrassed by being so forward.

Rumpleteazer smirked, already getting what the white queen was talking about thanks to the dainty paws resting on her hips.

“Of course, luv’.” She purred, nuzzling her mate before turning to her brother. “Jerrie, move.”

Mungojerrie obeyed with nothing but a pleased moan. Victoria pulled away a little, allowing the tom the chance of standing straighter, but they continued connected. He waited, clearly impatient by the little twitches of his hips, while his sister laid down in front of Victoria, opening her legs invitingly.

Victoria bent down, her ass raising higher and making both her and the tom moan at the change in angle. Once she was in position, Mungojerrie didn’t wait anymore, resuming his thrusting, this time a bit faster than before, going deeper. The white queen moaned, shyly pressing her face against the warm inside of her mate’s tight. She could smell Rumpleteazer’s aroused scent now, oh, so close and it made her head reel. Rumpleteazer reached for her, a paw resting on her head and ushering her just a little bit forward.

Victoria tried doing the same her mate had done before, pressing a soft and tentative kiss against her warm heat, before sticking her tongue out. Rumpleteazer moaned above her, the paw keeping her in place, but also guiding her. Victoria wasn’t as good as Rumpleteazer, she knew, but she was learning, and by the calico’s reaction, she was doing a good job.

Mungojerrie’s moans got louder by the minute as he pressed against Victoria, his thrusts shallow and hard, hitting her just right and making her moan against Rumpleteazer’s pussy. And when he allowed his mate a chance of readjusting a little, they rubbed just perfectly.

“A-ah…” The white queen let out a gasp, unable to understand her own voice as she spoke.

“What was it, luv’?” Rumpleteazer asked sweetly.

“F-faster…” Victoria breathed out, making the queen shake underneath her.

“Oi, Jerrie, she wants it faster.” Rumpleteazer chuckled, pleased, locking eyes with her brother for a moment. “It’s your turn to make her scream.”

“Ah… Anything for our white queen…” Mungojerrie grinned back at his sister, sparing her a wink, before focusing his whole attention on Victoria. He re-positioned himself, hearing the queen moan beneath him, before pulling out and pressing in faster than before, increasing speed with each buck.

Victoria did indeed scream, soft mewls escaping her lips, but being muffled by Rumpleteazer’s warm heat. She tried focusing on her mate, eating her out in the same way the calico had done to her before, finding a rhythm for her licking that was heavily similar to Mungojerrie’s thrusts.

“Ooh, yes!” Rumpleteazer gasped above her, legs shaking and paws holding on tightly to her head, keeping her in place. Almost at the same time, Mungojerrie pulled Victoria harder against him, groaning loudly as he pushed deep inside.

They were so in tune, Victoria rocked back and forth between the two, her head reeling with pleasure. Her legs and arms trembled and she wasn’t sure for how long more she would be able to keep the position, feeling that the only thing keeping her in place were Mungojerrie’s strong paws.

Victoria could feel her second orgasm creeping closer and closer as the larger bodies moved around her, squirming and crying out with pleasure. Claws digging into her thin hips and fingers gripping her headfur, allowed her to move in tune with the twins. And she knew they were getting just as close as she was when Mungojerrie’s pace became erratic and Rumpleteazer’s legs started shaking, tail swishing back and forth violently.

It didn’t take long and with a loud moan coming from both twins, they reached their orgasm almost at the same time. Victoria whined blissfully, feeling smothered in the scent and warmth of their release, following them a few seconds later, shaking under the tight hold of their paws.

The trio of cats stood there, chests heaving as they enjoyed their high. It took a while for Victoria to return to reality, momentarily intoxicated by the remaining smell of their mating and her bone shattering orgasm.

It wasn’t till she felt Mungojerrie pulling and Rumpleteazer’s paws raising her head that she was able to regain the ability of thinking. She answered the queen’s kiss and purred at the feeling of the tom’s rumbling chest against her back.

In no time they were laying on top of the wall, cuddling together with the little white queen snuggled between the duo.

“Ah… That was…” She tried speaking, but couldn’t find the words.

“Yeah.” Mungojerrie purred, nuzzling his mate.

“Never took you for someone who would enjoy some public sex.” Rumpleteazer grinned.

Victoria blinked once or twice, her slow brain taking a moment to process, and she blushed hard under her light colored fur.

“O-oh…” She tried finding something to say, but soon gave up, hearing her mates laughing from both sides. “Oh, well… That was fun.”

The laughter got louder and Victoria let out an undignified squeak once the arms wrapped around her held on tighter.

“We really _are_ ruining you, Vicky.” Mungojerrie smiled. “Poor Munkustrap’s fears are coming true!”

“I guess so...” Victoria couldn’t help but join them, giggling shyly.

“Good.” Rumpleteazer purred seductively, pressing her face against Victoria’s neck. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

And Victoria had to agree with her.

* * *

**Art by https://jelliclehell.tumblr.com/**


End file.
